Dashing Through the Snow
by StrawberryMnM
Summary: Kurt's shot, and while he's recovering, he makes a drastic decision that will affect him and the woman he loves. Will true love come through? Or will Christmas be ruined by heartbreak and tears?
1. Prologue

Hi! This is Strawberry M&M!

This is a Christmas present for YAYProductions! YAYProductions recently posted a Christmas present for moi, so, I'm posting theirs! Merry Christmas, Yin and Yang!

This might take a while to be updated...I'm already almost done with Chapter One, but I'm super busy! School, multiple stories in the writing, Christmas, OH MY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution. If I did, I'd be rich, living in a mansion, and writing comics.

**Warnings:** Character Hurt. Slight angstiness?

This is the Prologue. More will come later.

This has not been Beta-Read.

This is dedicated to YAYProductions!

* * *

Amanda pounded on the door of the X-Mansion, praying that someone would answer the door soon. She needed to find Beast, or someone else with medical practice.

"_This can't be happening!_" she thought. "_He'll be fine, right? Hank will find a way to make him better. He'll be fine. He has to be. He has to be..._"

They had been walking in the park, discussing the upcoming Christmas and what they were going to do to celebrate it when two men had walked up to them. They called him a stupid mutie before one of them pulled a gun out of his pocket and shot him. After that, the two men had cackled and the shooter had been about to shoot him again, when he grabbed Amanda and teleported them both back to the mansion.

"_Thank goodness that the park was less than two miles away,_" she thought. "_Otherwise, we'd be in real trouble..._"

So here they were; him bleeding on the ground at her feet, and her banging on the X-men's door. She silently cursed whoever had locked it that evening.

"OPEN UP!" she shouted. "OPEN UP! HELP!" She looked down at him. Blood was still flowing steadily from the bullet wound, and he was moaning and whimpering. He needed help now.

Finally, the door opened.

"Hi Amanda!" Kitty said cheerfully. "How...OH MY WORD!" Kitty shrieked as she noticed his still figure. "What happened to him?"

"Mutant haters," Amanda said quickly.

Kitty nodded. "I'll like, go get Dr. McCoy!"

"Hurry!" Amanda said. Kitty ran off, leaving Amanda alone with him once more. "We'll be okay," she told him. "I promise."

Soon, the blue, furry figure of Beast came to the door. "Now, what seems to be – Oh," he stopped short.

"Kurt's been shot," Amanda told him.

"I can see that," Beast nodded. "I'll take him to the infirmary." Beast picked up Kurt's body in his arms and hurried off. Amanda hesitated for a second, before rushing after him.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know yet," Beast admitted. "I need to remove the bullet and see how much blood he's lost first. Just wait until we get him to the infirmary. I should be able to give you some answers after that."

Amanda just nodded. This was a nightmare. Any moment now, she'd wake up screaming, and in the morning she'd find that Kurt was fine. Any moment. She was sure of it. Yet it felt so real.

"_That's because it is real,_" a voice in her head told her. She shuddered. How could she have let this happen?

* * *

So...? What'd ya think? Review and tell me! Anonymous reviews are Awesome, Constructive Criticism is Cool, but Flames shall be used to roast marshmellows and make deliciously yummy s'mores.

Merry Christmas!


	2. Truth Spread and Twisted Along The Way

Hi! I'm back!

This is a Christmas gift for YAYProductions! Hopefully they'll like it...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution. If I did, that'd be awesome, and the show would never have been cancelled.

**Warnings:** Um...Character Hurt.

This has not been Beta-Read, cause my sister doesn't love me enough to read my work. It's sad. Pity me all you peoples.

This is still dedicated to YAYProductions.

* * *

"He seems to be stable for the moment," Beast said.

"So he'll be okay?" Amanda almost smiled.

"It's hard to be sure at the moment, but I'd say most probably," Beast nodded. "The bullet managed to miss his heart completely."

Amanda sighed in relief. She had been so worried. Kurt was lying in one of the many beds in the infirmary, hooked up to a few pieces of equipment, currently unconscious. Beast still wasn't sure when he'd wake up.

"Kurt's been hurt?!" a voice came from the door. Amanda turned around to see Kurt's sister, Rogue. "Oh mah word," Rogue said, rushing to her brother's side. "Kurt! What happened?"

"Two mutant haters sneaked up on us," Amanda said. "They shot him before we could do anything. Kurt barely had the strength to teleport us to the mansion to get away."

Rogue just nodded, looking down at her brother's frail form.

They had already explained to the Professor what had happened. Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and of course Kitty had also been informed of the entire story. The other X-men residents would probably find out later. Rogue had probably learned of Kurt from either Kitty or the Professor.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two girls to leave," Beast said apologetically. "Kurt needs rest, and it's rather hard for me to do my work with two worried girls hovering over my shoulder."

Amanda looked at him in shock. He was seriously asking her to leave? To abandon Kurt? Rogue put a comforting, gloved hand on Amanda's shoulder and gently led her out.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Jubilee exclaimed. "I mean, they shot Kurt!"

"Do you know who did it?" Amara asked.

"No," Kitty answered. "All Amanda like, said were that they were two mutant haters!"

"Did she see their faces or anything?" Jubilee inquired.

"Like, I dunno."

"Jubes!" Amara exclaimed. "Even if she did, she probably forgot them! I mean, her boyfriend was shot! She was probably so worried about him that the guys who'd shot him didn't matter!"

"I'd totally remember the two jerks who shot _my_ man," Tabby said. "Ya know, so I could go find them later and leave 'em a few bombs as an early Christmas present."

"Tabby, this is like, totally serious!" Kitty said.

"I know, I'm just saying," Tabby huffed.

"Kitty's right, we shouldn't be talking about this like it's just the latest piece of gossip," Amara nodded.

"Maybe," a sly smile grew on Tabby's lips. "We should bring the Bayville Sirens back and get revenge!"

"You were the Bayville Sirens?!" Jubilee exclaimed. "Oh, awesome! Why didn't you let me in on it?"

"We're not bringing the Sirens back," Kitty stated. "That was like, a silly idea anyway. I mean, we were so totally almost caught, remember?"

"Eh, trifles," Tabby shrugged. "It was fun, and you know it."

"Yeah, but we were stopping crime, not getting revenge," Kitty pointed out. "It like, wouldn't be right. And the Professor would totally find out."

"Eh, ya gotta point." Tabby nodded. "So no Bayville Sirens comeback. Now what?"

"We just wait, I guess," Amara said.

"I hate waiting..." Tabby sulked.

* * *

"I could find the two idiotic thugs who did this, Chuck," Logan growled. "Wouldn't be too hard. I may be old, but my sniffer's still workin' as good as it did fifty years ago."

"I know that, Logan," the Professor sighed. "But violence is not the answer for every single problem."

"No, just most of them." Logan replied as he continued to pace around the room.

"We are trying to teach the students to forgive and forget, not to go and get revenge on whomever wrongs them! If everyone got back at everyone who hurt them there would be no one left!"

"World sure would be quieter that way," Logan commented.

"There is such thing as too much silence. Kurt's accident was terrible, but-"

"Wasn't an accident, Chuck. Those two goons purposefully pulled the trigger."

"That does not mean we must respond in kind. The best thing to do here is be the better man and turn the other cheek."

"What if I don't wanna be the better man?!" Logan exclaimed, unsheathing his claws.

"Now, Logan, if you could just keep calm-" the Professor started, before getting interrupted.

"I AM CALM! Okay, I'm not but I. Don't. Care!" Logan shouted.

"Logan, we must handle this peacefully! If we were to get revenge, the humans would hate us even more!" the Professor answered.

Logan growled and looked at his claws. "Gotta point, Chuck. But that don' mean I don' wanna shish-kabob 'em."

The Professor sighed. "I know, Logan, and I understand the need to bring them to justice, but we will have to let it pass and move on with our lives if we ever want this violence to stop."

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Logan stated, before sheathing his claws and storming out.

* * *

Amanda quickly stuffed a few pairs of clothing and a few other necessities into a suitcase. The Professor had invited Amanda to stay at the Institute for a while, and she had readily accepted his offer, so now she was in her room, packing her bags to stay at the Institute for a week or so. Turns out, they had a guest room.

"Amanda, is it true?!" Mother burst through her bedroom door. "Are you really planning on staying at that Institute for freaks?"

"Only for a few weeks, Mom, and they're not freaks!" Amanda said.

"Amanda, it could be dangerous!"

"I have to go, Mom, they need me!"

"Or do you just want them to need you?" Mother said. "You've been so obsessed with _Kurt_ that it doesn't even occur to you that he could break your heart! He's a mutant!"

"Mutants aren't evil, Mom!" Amanda said. "They're people, just like us!"

"Which doesn't mean that they aren't out to harm you!"

"Kurt would never hurt me," Amanda stated.

"We'll see," Mother scowled.

* * *

Kitty walked down the hall. She still couldn't believe Kurt had been shot! This was a nightmare.

She passed the library, and heard tearful voices inside. She peaked in through the door to find Bobby, Ray, Sam and about ten Jamie clones, all dressed in tuxedos, standing over a table with a large piece of paper that seemed to be some sort of battle diagram on it.

"I just can't believe he's gone!" Sam sobbed. "It was just yesterday when he was joking around with us."

One of the Jamie clones blew his nose into a hankerchief.

"I know, Sam!" Ray nodded. "It's terrible!"

Kitty blinked. What were they talking about?

"Gentlemen," Bobby sniffled. "If I may, I'll start. Kurt was a great mutant. A fuzzy elf above all fuzzy elves. He was a cheerful German, not one of those Nazis, mind you, and he...he came up with some of the best pranks I have ever heard of!"

A Jamie clone burst into tears and started crying into another Jamie clone's shirt.

"Which is why, my friends," Bobby continued. "We must go through with this. Kurt would've wanted it this way. He went out with a bang, no pun intended, this is a funeral, after all, which is why we mourn his death with a bang. Wolverine will never see it coming. Kurt would be happy to know that none of us will ever have to suffer through Danger Room sessions again. If only he could be here to enjoy it...But fear not, my brothers, for he is watching from above, a blue, fuzzy demon in the midst of Heaven."

Ray finally broke and began to cry.

"We must be strong, and conduct this prank as if it was any other, for Kurt would not desire tears and heartbreak, but laughing, pranking, and happiness. Which is why we are going through with this. The huge-est prank in the history of huge pranks. We shall go down in history for this boys. And we shall name this prank, 'The Fuzzy Elf,' in honor of Kurt."

Kitty rolled her eyes and stormed through the door. This was just getting plain ridiculous.

"He's like, so totally not dead, guys!" she said.

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed. "Bobby told us he was killed!"

"No! He's still alive!"

"But Jubes told me he had been shot!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, but he's not dead! He's just like, in the infirmary!" Kitty told them.

"Oops," Bobby whimpered.

"Bobby..." Ray growled.

* * *

Amanda walked into the guest room that the Professor had shown her. It was bigger than her room, with its own bathroom and a king-sized bed.

Bobby ran in front of her open door.

"Oh, hey Amanda! So sorry about Kurt! Gotta run!" he waved at her before taking off again. Soon, Sam, Ray, and about twenty Jamie clones ran after him.

"_Strange_..." Amanda thought. "_Why were they wearing tuxedos_?"

After she unpacked, she went to the living room and tried to read a book to get her mind off of Kurt.

Before she got very far in the book, Jean came into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Amanda, good news!" Jean said. "Kurt's finally awake, and he said he wants to see you."

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Jamie wants you to review, right Jamie?

Jamie: Yep! Look into my adorable twelve-year-old blue eyes! Fall in love with my cuteness! Feel the need to do my every bidding! Now go, review!

Me: See? How can you resist that? Better make Jamie happy!

Jamie: Now you all know the drill, Anonymous Reviews are AWESOME, Constructive Criticism is Cool, and all Flames will be used to burn Bobby with for making us preform a funeral for Kurt even though Kurt wasn't dead!

Me: That's right!


	3. Oh Dear!

Hi! I'm back!

This is a Christmas present for YAYProductions! Hope they like it...

This'll probably be the last time I'll be able to update until after the holidays...sorry! But don't worry! It's not the end, and I plan on finishing it as soon as possible!

This chapter isn't the best...so sorry! The next one should be better!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men Evolution. However, I do own Matt, who is an OC I just recently created for this story's plot.

**Warnings:** Slight angst, tad bit of drama...?

* * *

Kurt sat up in the hospital bed, being careful not to make any sudden movements. He sighed. Amanda would be coming to him soon, and he'd have to make the hardest decision in his life. He had to do it, she would be hurt otherwise. Kurt had no doubts that had he not teleported them both away at the last moment, the two mutant haters would've probably hurt her as well. Kurt would have never forgiven himself had that happened. He couldn't let her get hurt, which is why he had to go through with this.

Amanda ran into the room, interrupting his thoughts. "Oh, Kurt!" she exclaimed joyfully. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

"I thought so too...perhaps it vould've been better zhat vay..." Kurt said sadly.

"Kurt? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean zhat zhis von't vork anymore..."

"What won't work?" Amanda asked. He could tell she was getting impatient.

"Us," Kurt answered. "It's too dangerous. You could get hurt. I am a monster..."

"What?! No, you're not, Kurt!" Amanda shouted. "We will work! Just because there's one incident that could've gotten me hurt doesn't mean that there will be others!"

"_Ja_, it does. Now ve know zhat zhey are serious. Zhey vill try again and again and again until they succeed! I cannot bear to see you harmed. It's for the best, Amanda."

She was crying now. "No! We can get through this, Kurt! Please, just give us a chance!"

"No, Amanda, it has to be zhis vay. I love you more zhan you'll ever know, but until zhe humans get over zheir hate and prejudice, ve cannot be together. I love you and I know you love me, but our love vill have to vait until zhere is peace in zhe vorld."

"But I don't want to wait," Amanda sobbed, before running out of the room with her face in her hands. Kurt almost broke down and bawled like a demon baby right then and there. He had never meant to hurt her, only protect her from the danger that would come with being with him. He sat there in silence.

Finally, the blue, furry doctor who had been watching them the entire time finally spoke up.

"Well, this is awkward," blinked Beast.

"You have no idea," Kurt sighed.

* * *

When Amanda had ran into her room crying, Ororo had been shocked for about two seconds before giving Amanda a comforting hug and asking what was wrong. Ororo was even more shocked at the tear-filled answer.

"Oh, Amanda, dear, I'm sure he'll come to his senses," Ororo told her. "Kurt's just frightened, his love for you will overcome his fear in the end, don't worry...shh..shh...it'll be fine..."

Screams echoed through the hallway, along with cries of "DON'T KILL ME! I'M INNOCENT! IT'S JUBILEE'S FAULT!" However, Ororo decided to ignore them, deciding that one of the other adults would handle it.

* * *

Bobby ran for his life. The army of angry Jamie clones were enough to terrify any grown man, but there was also Sam and Ray speeding after him. Bobby had little chance of survival.

Bobby figured they were mostly mad about getting dressed up in tuxedos for nothing. Those three (if you didn't count all of Jamie's multiple clones) hated getting dressed up without reason. The other reason they were mad is because Bobby had almost made them pull a prank that would have most likely made Mr. Logan angry enough to slice them for ribbons. Another thing they didn't like to do for no reason: Risk their lives.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Kitty to find out about what happened between Kurt and Amanda. She had..._overheard_ the sob-filled conversation between Amanda and Ms. Monroe, not to mention, Beast had let a bit of the mishap slip when she had gone to visit the fuzzy elf.

"_That idiot_!" she thought. "_That blue, fuzzy, elf-like idiot_! _How dare he break up with Amanda? They were like, totally the cutest couple ever!_"

She had half a mind to whop Kurt upside the head with a frying pan for that. The nerve of him, getting so upset about one incident! It wasn't like it was the end of the world!

Now she had to find a way to get them back together, before one of them did something even more stupid, like _move on_. That would be horrible, not to mention, it would cause a lot more problems.

Poor Kurt, that idiot didn't know what he had just done. He thought he was protecting Amanda. Which was so not what he was doing. Why couldn't men for once see the consequences of their actions?

* * *

Rogue sat down on a bench in the park. She didn't know why she had come here, her brother had been shot at this very place after all, but she had.

It was snowing, and despite the fact that she was bundled up head to toe, she was freezing. She shivered. One would think five layers of clothing would be enough.

Her cellphone rang.

"What?!" Rogue demanded as she answered her phone, pulling her scarf down so she could talk to whatever unfortunate soul who had the guts to talk to her right now.

"_It's like, Kitty_!" a cheerful voice came through the speaker.

"Ah can tell. What do ya want?!"

"_Like, Kurt just broke up with Amanda_?"

"An'?!"

"_He broke up with her_!" Kitty repeated.

"An' wha' d' ya wan' _me_ ta do about it?" Rogue asked.

"_I dunno, he's your brother! Make him like, change his mind_!"

"Change his mind? Look, Kitty, Ah'm not gettin' into somethin' that ain't mah business."

"_But it is our business! Amanda obviously loves him and Kurt so still loves her! He's just like, worried that he's gonna hurt her._"

"Then if they love each othah so much, they'll get through it. Ah ain't gettin' involved."

"_Oh, come on, Rogue! We need to save their relationship before Amanda finds some other boy_!"

"What if Kurt finds some othah gal?"

"_Please, Rogue, Kurt's cute and all, but like, Amanda is the only girl for him. He's never ever, ever, EVER going to get over her in his entire fuzzy blue life! We have to like, get them back together_!"

"No, we don't hafta. We can jus' let them deal with it themselves."

"_Ugh! You're like, so totally hopeless, Rogue! Come on, it's almost Christmas_!"

"So?" Rogue blinked.

"_It's Christmas! Time for giving, and cheer, and..and...TOGETHERNESS_!"

Rogue growled. "So? Christmas is jus' anothah time ta waste money."

"_Do you like, have any Christmas spirit_?" Kitty asked.

"Bah humbug."

"..._Please, Rogue_?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"NO."

"_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE_!" Kitty begged. "_I like, won't ask you for anything else ever again so long as I live! ...You can like, consider it your Christmas gift to me_."

Rogue thought about it. She hated Christmas shopping. Doing Kitty this favor would just cross one more item off of her list.

"Fine," she gave in. The offer of not having to buy another Christmas present was too tempting.

"_Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you_!" Kitty squealed. Rogue grimaced. "_You like, won't regret it! I mean, think about how happy Kurt will be! Well, I like, gotta go! Thanks again_!" And with that oh-so-cheerful note, Kitty hung up.

Rogue sighed. She hated Christmas. It was always so crowded that Rogue could never get a moment of silence. At Christmas time, the chances of getting a "silent night" were extremely slim.

She got up off of the park bench and started to walk back to the Institute when a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"'M sorry about y' brot'er," a extremely familiar Cajun voice whispered in her ear.

"Swamp rat!" Rogue exclaimed, whirling around and slapping the offending Cajun, causing him to stumble back.

"Whoa, _Cherie_," Gambit put his hands up in defense. "I ain' gonna hurt y'."

"Aw, well, that's too bad cause Ah jus' might hurt ya," Rogue responded, holding up a fist, fully prepared to punch him in the face.

"'M no' here t' cause trouble, Rogue," Gambit said softly.

"An' why should Ah believe ya? Las' time we met ya kidnapped me!"

"True, but y' didn' seem t' mind it much," Gambit pointed out. Rogue punched him. Or at least she would've, had not his hand shot out at the last second, grabbing her wrist mid-swing.

Rogue let out a low growl, which caused Gambit to smirk.

"What's de matte', _Cherie_?" he asked her. "It Christmas time! Y' should be happy!"

"Well, maybe Ah ain't a very happy person!"

"O' maybe y' jus' scared dat y' might smile more if y' let people in."

"Ah like mah explanation bettah."

"Course y' do. Y' so stubborn y' won' listen t' reason!"

"An' what ya sayin' is reason?" Rogue scoffed.

"_Oui_, it is! If y' would jus' let people in, an' 'M no' jus' talkin' 'bout _moi_, y' would be so much happier, but _non_. Y' cut y'self off from de worl' an' y' miserable because o' it!"

"I hafta! Mah powers won' let me get close ta people!" Rogue shouted.

"_Non_! Y' powers are y' excuse t' stay in y' little protective bubble. Y' so scared o' bein' hurt dat y' don' realize 'ow much y' hurt ot'ers by pushin' t'em away!" Gambit told her sharply. "An' y' don' see 'ow much people care fo' y', because y' don' wanna see. An' I can' help y' if y' refuse t' be helped."

And with that, Gambit stormed off, leaving Rogue alone in the snow.

* * *

The next morning, Amanda went to school, as usual. As she was walking down the hall to her locker, she thought about yesterday's events. She was still heartbroken over Kurt's decision, but she was also angry. How could he? She had always loved him, wasn't that enough? Apparently she also had to be safe to keep him happy. It was sweet that he didn't want her hurt, but he had gone too far in his attempts to protect her. She wasn't some damsel in distress! She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Why couldn't Kurt see that?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran into a boy in the hallway. He was blond, with deep green eyes and was actually really cute.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Amanda apologized, seeing that she had knocked the boy's papers out of his hands.

"It's fine, really, it was my fault," he said, bending down to pick up his stuff. "My name's Matt, yours?"

"Amanda," she told him.

"I like that name," Matt smiled. "It's really pretty.

"Thanks," Amanda blushed. Amanda looked down at his papers to find what looked to be science homework with a large red "F" written on it. "You having trouble with science?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I've been looking for someone to tutor me, but not very many people want to help a poor, unfortunate soul out with science..."

"Aw, that's too bad," Amanda frowned. "Hey, how about I tutor you? "

Matt's smile grew. "You would do that?"

"Of course!" Amanda nodded.

"Meet me in the library after school?" Matt asked.

"Let's call it a date," Amanda smiled.

* * *

So? What did you think? Will Matt crush all chances of Kurmanda? Will Rogue ever get past her stubborness with Gambit's help? Will Kitty get Kurt and Amanda back together? Tell me what you think will happen by reviewing!

Now, remember, y'all, Anonymous Reviews are Awesome, Constructive Criticism is Cool and Much Appreciated, and All Flames will be used to fight the Evil, Ice-Cream-Eating, Flying Monkeys with!


	4. Sleepover Plans

Bonjour, mes amis! I, Strawberry M&M, am back! So sorry for the late update, I was busy, holidays and all.

This just happens to be a Christmas gift for a dear friend of mine, YAYProductions. Yes, yes, I know. Christmas is over. But mine fic is not. And it is an apparently late Christmas gift for YAYProductions. Don't judge!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own X-Men Evolution. But I do own Matt. So so there!

**Warnings:** Slight angst.

This has not been Beta-Read, so please, forgive any mistakes!

* * *

"EEIIEIEE!"

Everyone in the Institute heard the unearthly screech that came from Rogue and Kitty's room. And everyone in Bayville heard the shrieking that followed.

If one believed the rumors, Rogue had viciously attacked Kitty for no reason in their room and had then chased her around with a knife.

What really happened, however, was that Kitty had learned about Amanda's study date with a new boy at school, Matt, and had freaked out about it, letting out an unearthly screech right into Rogue's ear. Rogue had yelled at Kitty for shrieking with no reason. Kitty said that there was a reason and told Rogue about Amanda. Rogue said she didn't care. Kitty shrieked once again and spouted off something about how she should care. Rogue, getting tired of the shrieking, grabbed a newspaper and hit Kitty upside the head with it. Kitty shrieked again. Rogue started chasing Kitty with the newspaper.

Thankfully, Kitty had managed to calm Rogue down.

"It's...so...horrible," Kitty gasped for breath, exhausted from running from Rogue. "But...don't like, worry. I...have a plan!"

"Ah don' know why y' makin' such a big deal outta it! Or why ya so outta shape," Rogue scowled.

"I am like, so totally not out of shape!" Kitty squealed indignantly.

"Ah beg ta differ. Ah caught ya in two minutes."

"Well, like, not everyone's fave hobby is training with Logan!" Kitty retorted.

"No, but that still don' give ya any reason for bein' so wimpy."

"I'm like, so not wimpy!"

"Coulda fooled me."

* * *

When Kurt had heard the news of Amanda's date with the new boy, he had sworn he had heard his heart break and shatter into a million little pieces. She had moved on. She would have a normal life. Kurt knew he should be relieved, happy for her, but all he felt was pain.

When he first met her, he thought it was a better version of Beauty and the Beast, but now he realized that not all fairy tales had a happy ending. He was a monster, unworthy of love and happiness. The villain in the story, meant to be shunned, hated, and locked up.

"_It's all your fault_," a voice told him. "_This is all on YOU_."

Tears fell down his cheeks. It was his fault. He never should have let her go, as selfish as it sounded. Oh, what had he done?

* * *

Amanda started to walk home from her study date with Matt. There was no reason to stay at the Institute now.

Her mother would probably tell her "I told you so," when she got home, there was no doubt about it. Her parents didn't know that Kurt had broken up with her yet, but Amanda knew she would have to tell them.

Her cell phone rang, and Amanda picked up.

"Hello, this is Amanda Sefton," she said.

"_Oh, hi Amanda_!" Kitty's voice said through the speakers. "_I was like, just thinking, I know that you weren't planning on staying at the Institute anymore, but like, I thought it would be so totally cool if like, you could stay a week here with us anyway as sort of a sleepover with me and the rest of the girls. How does that sound_?"

Amanda thought about it. "...That sounds great!" she decided. It wouldn't be so bad, she'd just have to avoid the infirmary.

"_Sweet! And since Christmas is like, a week away, that'll be at the very end of our like, girls only, week long sleepover thing and you can invite your parents over to the Institute to have dinner_!"

"I don't think they'd accept," Amanda said.

"_Oh, it's like, totally fine if they don't_!" Kitty chirped.

"Well, we'll have to see," Amanda nodded, though she knew that Kitty wasn't actually there. "I'll start heading to the Institute then!"

"_Do you like, have a ride_?" Kitty asked.

"No, I'm walking," Amanda answered.

"_What? That's so totally not gonna work_," Kitty said. "_Okay, where are you now_?"

"I'm just outside the school, I had just begun to walk home when you called."

"_Okay, I'll like, drive over and pick you up!_" Kitty chirped. "_Wait, what are you – HEY_!"

A new voice came through the phone. "_Hi, this is Rogue,_" the person over the line said. "_AH will come pick ya up, it'll be much safer that way...Oh shut up, Kitty, ya can't drive an' ya know it. But still, Ah'll be there in a few minutes_." And with that, Rogue hung up the phone.

* * *

Kitty glared at the door. She could have so driven to the school without an accident. It wasn't her fault the world was full of crazy drivers and it was hard to avoid them.

She went and walked back to her and Rogue's room. Her idea to have a girl's only, week long sleepover was her only chance to get Kurt and Amanda back together. It had to work!

She ran into Rahne in the hall. The Scottish girl was crying.

"Oh my word, Rahne, like, what's the matter?" Kitty asked.

"Didn' ye hear?" Rahne looked at Kitty. "The wee furry elf, Kurt, 'as been shot an' murdered!"

"...He's like, totally not dead, Rahne," Kitty said.

"But Bobby-"

"Had a misunderstanding of epic proportions," Kitty finished Rahne's sentence. "Kurt was shot, but it didn't like, kill him!"

"WHAT!? Just ye wait until I tell Roberto this!" Rahne shook her fist at the air. "Bobby shall rue the day!"

"Oh dear..." Kitty murmured.

* * *

Bobby had finally found a hiding place: the infirmary. He had crawled under the bed next to Kurt's, whom had promised not to tell anyone where he was.

Bobby, for the first time in his life, stayed quiet. There was no way that they would find him now.

Little did he know that Rahne was mad at him as well, and was using her acute sense of smell to track him down for the angry mutants chasing him.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Rogue to pick Amanda up, and soon they had arrived back at the mansion.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Amanda said. "This'll be fun, just us girls, ya know?"

"Mm," Rogue nodded. This is not what she had been wanting to do this afternoon. "Thank Kitty. She's the one who thought this up."

"Okay...So, what have you been doing recently?" Amanda asked.

"Lookin' afte' Kurt, listenin' ta Kitty's schemes...the usual."

"Mm," Amanda nodded.

When they opened the mansion door, they were greeted by a cheerful Kitty, who grabbed Amanda by the wrist and dragged her away, saying something about how she and the rest of the girls were going to paint their nails in Jubilee's room, leaving Rogue alone.

Rogue walked to her room, content to leave the other girls be. She really didn't want to hear the latest gossip.

She opened the door to her room, expecting it to be empty, but was shocked when she saw Gambit sitting on the edge of her bed.

"YOU!" she growled. "Get out!"

"Cherie!" Gambit smirked.

"What are ya doin' here?!" Rogue demanded.

"I came t' apologize. I shouldn' 'ave yelled at y' de las' time we ran int' each ot'er," Gambit said innocently.

"Ya apologize? Yeah right," Rogue scowled.

"It true. Remy had no reason t' shout at y', ain't nice."

Rogue snorted. "Nice? So, who finally managed to teach ya manners?"

Gambit simply smiled. "Dat would be _mon_ brot'er."

"...Henri," Rogue nodded, remembering the name from Gambit's memories.

"_Oui,_" Gambit nodded.

"Pity that ya ain' as charmin' as 'im," Rogue said.

"Wha–Hey!" Gambit exclaimed, standing up. "I...Y'...'Ow...Henri...Charmin'...Remy plenty charmin'! Way mo' charmin' t'en Henri!"

Rogue laughed, which made Gambit shut up for a second and stare at her quizzically.

"...What?" Rogue took a step back, noticing that he was staring at her.

"Y' should laugh mo' often, Cherie," Gambit murmured.

"What?!"

"An' y' real pretty when y' smile..."

"Swamp Rat, eithe' get out or Ah will call for Logan an' watch him tan ya hide right now," Rogue threatened.

"If y' wanted _moi_ t' leave y' woulda called fo' Monsieur Wolverine de momen' y' realized I was here," Gambit smirked.

Rogue glared at him. "Get out!"

"Come on, Cherie, don' be like dat."

"OUT!"

"An' leave y' all alone? Neve', Cherie, I always be here fo' y'!"

"Maybe Ah don' wan' ya here for me!" Rogue shouted.

Gambit flinched and looked at her, startled. "Y'...Alright-y t'en, Cherie. Remy leave now. _Mais_ I _am_ sorry dat I yelled at y'." And with that, Gambit leapt off of her balcony onto the ground beneath, and disappeared.

* * *

Matt walked back to his tiny apartment from school. He liked Amanda, a lot. There weren't many girls who would be willing to help the new kid out with homework, which made her different. She seemed to enjoy his company, though there were times during his and her "study date" in which he could've sworn that her mind was somewhere else. She wouldn't like him though if she found out the truth.

Why would she like him if she found out? There was no reason. His own father had abandoned him and his mom when he found out what Matt was, leaving him and his mom alone. So Matt decided never to use his "gift." Ever. He went through life, pretending to be something he wasn't.

But ignoring the problem couldn't change the facts.

Matt was a mutant.

* * *

So? What did you think? Tell moi! In a review!

Anonymous Reviews are Awesome, Constructive Criticism is Cool, and all Flames willl be used to make a big fire to burn all my homework in.

Special Thanks to YAYProduction's Mother, who actually took the time to read this and review. THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
